


Детские воспоминания

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Кое-что, произошедшее в детстве, забыть не так легко.





	Детские воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135413) by [orchid314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid314/pseuds/orchid314). 



Уотсон застонал. Судя по сквозняку, дувшему от окна, день будет холодным и дождливым. Это заставило Уотсона глубже спрятаться под одеяло.

– Да, доктор, полагаю, мы окончательно доказали, что ваша спальня хуже моей.

– Вы закроете окно или это сделать мне? – спросил Уотсон, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

– Бог с ним, с окном. Давайте лучше переберёмся в мою комнату.

– В вашу? Ради всего святого, у вас же там камин. Боже, как вы выдерживаете жар из него на таком близком расстоянии?

– Это помогает мне концентрироваться и думать.

– Спальня – не место для размышлений. Кроме того, этот ваш чувствительный к холоду орган сейчас замёрзнет. Идите, закройте окно и возвращайтесь обратно.

– Джон, я очень ценю вашу заботу о моём мозге, но он безопасно устроился в моём черепе и не нуждается в защите от стихий.

Несмотря на ворчание, Холмс всё-таки решил исполнить просьбу своего компаньона и встал, чтобы закрыть окно. Когда он вернулся, Уотсон откинул одеяло, чтобы его впустить. Холмс немного поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобней и затих. 

Какое-то время он лежал неподвижно, наслаждаясь теплом тела Уотсона, а потом откатился, чтобы взять из тумбочки сигарету. Достав её и закурив, он стал наблюдать за тем, как дым добавляет меланхолии к царящему в комнате полумраку. 

– Поговорите со мной, Джон.

– О чём?

– О чём угодно. Расскажите мне что-нибудь. О том, чем вы интересовались в детстве. В какие игры вы играли. – Лицо Холмса оживилось. – Ваша мать когда-либо готовила для вас чай? – спросил он.

– Конечно.

– Опишите его мне.

– Ну, хорошо. Моя мать была великой сторонницей заготовок на зиму. Она отправляла Гарри, меня и наших кузенов за ягодами, когда мы летом оставались у бабушки в Шотландии. Крыжовник, рябина, ежевика. Все виды ягод. Возвращаясь на поезде, мы всегда были нагружены банками. Но как же было чудесно открывать одну из них во время ужина холодной зимой.

– Хмм... Продолжайте.

– Смородиновое желе было моим любимым. Моя бабушка готовила его самолично и больше никому не позволяла это делать. Она была такой собственницей. Что касается чаепитий, я питал особую слабость к лимонному пудингу.

– Да? А почему вы не едите его сейчас?

– Потому что я больше не играю в регби. Давно миновали те дни, когда я мог съесть много того, что любил!

Холмс выпустил изо рта колечки дыма:

– Как-нибудь, когда вы будете меньше всего этого ожидать, я порадую вас, мой милый доктор, смородиновым желе и лимонным пудингом.

– Вы разделите всё это со мной?

– Думаю, да. Если вы настаиваете.

Они замолчали, слушая, как дождь барабанит по оконному стеклу. Уотсон уселся поближе к Холмсу. 

– А ваша мать готовила для вас чай? – спросил он.

– Нет. Его для меня готовила няня.

Уотсон подождал, чтобы понять, намеревается ли Холмс продолжить.

– Моя мать была убеждена, что детей должно быть видно, но не слышно. Но лучше, если и не видно. Оглядываясь назад, я подозреваю, что мы её пугали. Майкрофту и мне прививали независимость с самого нежного возраста. Одно из моих самых ранних воспоминаний – няня туго пеленает меня на моей кроватке. Не спрашивайте меня, почему я это помню. Полагаю, что мне, должно быть, было не больше трёх лет в то время. Вы меня слушаете?

– Конечно.

– Эта традиция была устаревшей уже тогда. Пеленать детей в таком возрасте. Но вы не должны думать, что я против этого возражал. На самом деле это была огромная защита, когда порывы твоего тела так аккуратно сдерживают. Это было похоже на духовную экзальтацию, которую я испытал в своей жизни всего несколько раз, и которая заставляла меня почти с сожалением оплакивать те давние оковы. Когда мне было разрешено перейти на короткие штаны*, я вспоминал те времена с тоской. Это трудно объяснить.

Уотсон подумал, что лучше всего будет это не обсуждать. Вместо этого убрал в сторону волосы, которые падали на лоб Холмса. Рассказывая всё это, Холмс невидяще смотрел в потолок.

– Шерлок. Я предлагаю план. Давайте встанем и позавтракаем, читая воскресные газеты. Я попробую задобрить миссис Хадсон, чтобы она приготовила для нас почки с пряностями. И потом мы будем сидеть вместе на диване, перед камином. Это – моя уступка вам, – пошутил он. – Я попробую разгадать новые головоломки Дьюдени**. А вы, безусловно, получите огромное удовольствие от моих слабых попыток разобраться с самыми лёгкими. Давайте, вставайте. У меня нет желания провести здесь всё утро.

Уотсон почувствовал, что Холмс задумался над его предложением. А потом, под одеялом, он потянулся к руке Уотсона и сжал её, погладив большим пальцем.

– Джон? – спросил он. – Как вы меня нашли?

– Должен сказать, что это вы нашли меня. Вставайте, вставайте. – Поднявшись, Уотсон бросил Холмсу его халат. Глаза Холмса были всё ещё печальны, но они искали тепло в глазах Уотсона.

Встав, Холмс надел халат и завязал пояс:

– У Дьюдени новые головоломки? Ну, будем надеяться, что они хоть немного сложнее, чем последние. Я отправил ему записку со своими рекомендациями для того, чтобы сделать их более защищёнными от дураков, но потом вспомнил, что его читатели – подписчики _«The Strand»_ , поэтому, возможно, ему лучше не слушать мои советы.

Уотсон прищурился и покачал головой:

– Знаете, вы неисправимы. – Холмс ответил на это лёгкой улыбкой.

День поманил их вперёд. Головоломками, камином и, если погода это позволит, прогулкой во второй половине дня, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, наслаждаясь молчаливой и надёжной компанией друг друга.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* – В Англии брюки считаются атрибутом не только взрослых мужчин, но и представителей среднего класса.

Несмотря на то, что отношение к классовости в обществе меняется, шорты на мальчиках – это по-прежнему негласный признак принадлежности к более высокому классу и аристократии. Английская традиция одевать мальчиков в шорты берёт начало ещё в XVI веке, когда появился термин «breeching» (происходит от слова «breech», означающего «бриджи»). Этим словом обозначали момент, когда мальчик мог начать носить короткие штаны вместо традиционных платьев и рубашек.

** – Генри Эрнест Дьюдени (Henry Ernest Dudeney, 10.04.1857, Англия – 24.04.1930) – математик. Свои первые небольшие задачи Генри Дьюдени начал публиковать в различных журналах, сначала под псевдонимом «Сфинкс», а затем под собственной фамилией. На протяжении двадцати лет Г. Дьюдени вел раздел математических развлечений в популярном ежемесячнике «Strand Magazine». http://www.koob.ru/dudeney/


End file.
